<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Time: New Adventure, New Belief by MischiefHowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128336">Once Upon a Time: New Adventure, New Belief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl'>MischiefHowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Cussing, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Pan needed to be in season 7 so i decided to write a thing at 2am, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peter Pan and Henry Mills were cursed roommates in Seattle? Piper Flight and Henry Mills get a fated knock on the door from a girl claiming to be Henry's daughter, and they find themselves in another adventure. What awaits the former Neverland King and the Author in Hyperion Heights?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Mills &amp; Peter Pan | Malcolm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really really needed Peter Pan in season seven, and no, not three seconds of Wish!Pan though I want to know more about him to.<br/>Basically this fic is a: put Peter Pan in with Henry Mills and watch the disaster and chaos reign. Everything in season 7 may be the same slightly but at the same time different.<br/>TLDR: Peter Pan deserved to be a main character in S7 and I'm going to make my own wish happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now are we going to be a good Lost Boy?” Rumple’s voice was sharp and dangerous.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes, irritated. “I’m not the lad’s babysitter,” the boy paused, taking in the glares from the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, Hook, and the Savior. Oh the looks fueled him well, “But I will help him at any time he needs.”</p>
<p>Henry, of course, was not as agreeing either. “Moms- I don’t need a babysitter-” He leans in, whispering “Especially not Pan.”</p>
<p>“Aww, I’m hurt laddie. Try to steal a heart and destroy a town once and never am forgiven.” He chuckled meanly.</p>
<p>Peter Pan had been trapped in Storybrooke with a re-made wristband that stopped nearly all of his magic, unless he needed to brew tea… if that. Fate worse than death in his opinion. And now they task him with Henry Mills who’s off on an adventure. Again, Peter couldn’t complain. If it meant being out of this cursed land, he’d happily go. Especially given the Heart of the Truest Believer was so close to him. Almost begging to be taken if it weren't for the weakling Queen's magic protecting it.</p>
<p>“Now Henry, if Pan makes one move, if he so much as looks at you wrong—” Regina started.</p>
<p>“I know, I will call your names and you’ll be right there to stop him.”</p>
<p>“Gods, you’re going to get old before you even leave Henry.” Peter grumbled.</p>
<p>There were goodbyes. He didn’t care for them as he stood where the portal would open, eyeing the motorcycle. Rumple watched him, always looking for a chance to cause harm, especially when Pan did nothing. Good riddance.<br/>And the boys got on Henry’s bike, the bean tossed to open a portal to new lands and new adventure.</p>
<p>They zoomed into their new land, together. Heading into worlds unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He yawns as he stretched out like a cat upon Henry’s red couch as he heard his roommate come home, sounding as exhausted as he felt, himself. Henry tossed the keys onto the desk and sat down in his chair, flipped open his laptop and stared.</p><p>“You know, if you want words to appear, you usually type them out.” He offered a usual sarcastic but friendly tone to liven the poor guy’s mood.</p><p>“Really, Piper, I never would’ve guessed.” Henry shot back, clearly to tired to be in the mood. “By all means- if you have any clue--” Henry paused as Piper took a breath, “And no, we are not re-writing that Peter Pan arc. It was hard enough typing those chapters out.”</p><p>Piper rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m sorry that my ideas were amazing.” He chuckled. Piper had helped Henry best he could with the strange new take on Peter Pan. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough given how badly the book sold. “It will come to you in a dream I bet, get some sleep. You look like you’ve had a longer night, good pay and customers?”</p><p>“Good enough to pay the bills, you?”</p><p>“Good enough to pay the bills.” He repeated, with less pleasure.</p><p>“That bad, huh?”</p><p>“… I almost lost my job today. I was accused of stealing from the register, which I swear I didn’t, and thankfully the cameras proved it was a miscalculation on the last employee’s part. I just, I can’t do this anymore. That job is destroying me”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s like a curse.”</p><p>“Gods a curse sounds right. Anyway, enough sadness, we need some fun and adventure. Get some sleep, I’ll order some pizza for us.”</p><p>Henry smiled at his roommate. Piper had not had the best life, being a dreamer and a thief prior. Henry helped him get a second chance and for the past couple of years, Piper has changed his life around. Still, there are times like these that Henry feels that Piper could slip back into his old ways to make ends meet. Dreamer that would up in trouble many times. “Pizza sounds good. Goodnight Piper.”</p><p>And Piper turned off the light and, as if by magic, they heard a knock at the door. “Huh, pizza sure is reliable, now you can think it and it appears.” He jokes and gets up before Henry could and walks to the door, opening it and seeing a young girl. “Um, hello there?” He blinks, a bit confused. </p><p>“Hi, are you Henry Mills?”</p><p>“Um, no… I’m Piper Flight. Yes, my parents were weird with names- Um Henry.” </p><p>Henry came to the door as Piper sat down again, drinking his soda. </p><p>“My name is Lucy- I’m your daughter”</p><p>And he nearly spat out his drink and stared at Henry’s back in confusion until he let her inside, where she dropped a very familiar novel. Once Upon A Time.</p><p>And they began to chat, curses, daughters. Piper looked at them oddly. Changed their memories? “Curse?” They asked in unison, both trying to comprehend what the young girl was going on about. And then she called the place a dump. “Told you Henry.”<br/>“Don’t even start agreeing”</p><p>“Oh come on, we’re bonding.”</p><p>“Piper that sounds very creepy given she’s a stranger.”</p><p>“Which you let in, she may rob us with her adorableness.” Piper chuckled as he sat down while she inspects the place. Explaining more about stories, living their own stories. He almost chuckled again, though it was bitter. “Even she thinks we’re under a curse and she’s only been here ten seconds.”</p><p>“Come with me to Hyperion Heights, it’s like your Storybrooke. Full of cursed fairytales, you can meet your family, your true love.” Lucy smiled.</p><p>Piper watched it go down continuously as Henry explained what was and what was not. Lucy turned to him now. “You look like him, you must be Peter Pan- but in the book you were killed by Rumple.”</p><p>“Well, I’m flattered. But I’m far from Peter Pan, unless he is growing up suddenly. Henry drew the illustration based on me and I gave some inspiration to put a spin on the tale. But I’m far from Peter Pan… if I was, I wouldn’t have the patience and would’ve murdered him in his sleep over not doing the dishes.” He teased, obviously not taking any of this seriously. He was flattered at the comparison though. Also if he removed his beard, he’d probably de-age some to look like Peter again. He didn’t expect her hurt expression to actually make him feel bad for joking and he sighs. </p><p>Henry needed to break the curse again, there would be characters lost. She sounded almost so genuine. And Henry was trying to bring a sad and truthful reality into this. And so he walked to the kitchen. Piper looks at Lucy again. “Sorry for joking about, I don’t really know how to… how to read the room.”</p><p>“Why are you both cursed to? You’re outside of Hyperion Heights? And how, how are you alive?”</p><p>“I feel a bit offended somewhat now. Basically, spoiler. We left it out because making Peter as the villain to end all villains kind of defeated the purpose of ideas of adding more villains and plots. I digress though, originally Peter was going to be trapped in Storybrooke, everyone so convinced that if they kill him, he’d somehow return. So, they trapped him there until by the end where he and Henry go off into a new adventure. Again, all cut. Anyway, it’s late, I’ll get you home… if you’re okay with the scary Pan taking you home. Sorry again, he kind of was in a fuss before you came, don’t take it to hard.” He didn’t bother answering why they were cursed. It felt weird to even think they were some sort of fictional people. Wouldn’t fictional people feel like a million bucks or something?</p><p>“Henry, I’m taking Lucy home.” He calls out and walks over to the door, neither of the boys noticing Lucy stealing his laptop and putting it inside of her bag. She was far to quick as she walks out with Piper and down the stairs to his car that was a green with a red feather keychain hanging from the rearview mirror. “Pretty sure the paint job and feather doesn’t help either with who I am.” He looks at her with a frown.</p><p>“Come on Peter, you can help Henry surely. You’re the most powerful next to Rumple and Regina.”</p><p>Piper looks at her with an almost defeated expression. “I’m sorry. I wish I was the Peter Pan you think me as, but I’m just Piper, I’m not some King of Neverland, not Rumple’s father, not anyone. I applaud you trying to help Henry, but he has no daughter or wife.” He starts up the car and drives back to Hyperion Heights.</p><p>It was an area that made him dislike it greatly. It was like there was a colder change in the air that Henry didn’t notice. Like there was a lack of something that should have been there but wasn’t. </p><p>“Felix is here.”</p><p>That made him nearly slam the breaks right there. “Wh- What did you say?”</p><p>“Felix. The lost boy that was always with Pan, the one with the club?”</p><p>Piper gained his composure but clearly Lucy hit something deep within him. He was finding her street on the GPS. “I know who you’re talking about...”</p><p>“And he’s here. If you see him-“</p><p>“He’s dead.” Piper muttered, his voice aching. “Felix.. he was also modelled after someone. It was a rushed death. We kept his name in, he would’ve… he would’ve liked it. Felix was very dear to me, we planned on keeping him in the stories but.” He pondered, feeling guilty for even having to explain. “Felix died in an accident; I was the one that caused his death. We had an argument before and…” Piper’s voice trailed. It was his fault, over a stupid little argument. </p><p>Lucy stared at Piper, not seeing the scary dark and terrible Pan but a broken boy who she may have opened wounds of. How she wanted to try and convince him that it was a curse, but maybe this boy that looked like Felix was just a coincidence. “I’m sorry, Piper.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you didn’t know. No one does besides Henry. He was very dear to me and he didn’t get to see the book published. We killed him off because Henry saw how much it hurt me… he’s a good person. And how I wish Henry is indeed the Henry from the books, how he is your father, how I’m Peter Pan. But I’m far from him, for one: I'm much kinder. This is your stop.”</p><p>“Thank you. Again, I hope I didn’t hurt you.”</p><p>“Nah, it just is shocking. Maybe I will come by later on to see this new Felix. You never know.” Piper unlocked the door for her so she could get out, and once he was sure she was inside and safe did he finally break down in his car, sobbing loudly. It wasn’t her fault. He needed to get out of here, there were to many memories here and he didn’t want Weaver finding out he was here.</p><p>Weaver had it out for Piper and let him know exactly what may happen if Weaver saw him again. Piper shuddered in fear that quickly dried up the grief, started his car and drove as quickly as he was legally able to, back to Henry’s to safety. Gods he never wants to come back to this town.</p><p>To bad, fate is a fickle bitch, because as soon as morning came, Henry found his laptop missing and they began their drive back to Hyperion Heights, Piper’s stomach feeling sicker with each passing second of them getting closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone had a good holiday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper should have known that the day was going to start off bad when he heard Henry in the other room messing with stuff and finally silence as if in defeat. He was so tempted to pretend to remain asleep, and act as if he did not hear his roommate. The bed was comfortable and welcoming, the chilly room was not. Finally, he got up, stretching his body out like the cat he wished he was currently, and walked out.</p>
<p>Henry looked defeated. Great, “What happened?” He asked, groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.</p>
<p>Henry, not saying anything, reached out with the sticky note for Piper to take and read…</p>
<p>Piper’s heart sank. Lucy truly may have been more his own daughter, considering she had managed to steal Henry’s laptop and get away with it. However, he’d hold the joking in for now, because his brain was now awake and dread creeped in.</p>
<p>Lucy lived in Hyperion Heights, as did Weaver. “So, we’re going to Hyperion Heights then?” He asked, damn his loyal conscience and nearly lack of looking out for himself. “Roni’s.. left under.. Aurora Bridge.” He repeated while reading the note, memorizing it best he could. Finally, after getting dressed up, and not tending to his messy hair as always, followed the frantic Henry out. “It’s better we take both our cars, I’ll follow you,” he said nothing more as they left and drove towards Hyperion Heights.</p>
<p>Truly, fate was a fickle bitch, and his stomach turned in knots the closer they got. Every signal they came to, he had to resist turning around and texting bs to Henry. And finally, they were in the limits, and he felt an eerie feeling come over him, like a cold chill, far colder than the cooling air. It was as if telling him that he would never leave this place alive… Piper wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Arriving and parking close to Roni’s, the two got out at nearly the same time. Green eyes surveying the surroundings and, was the first to see the familiar blonde-haired girl on the rooftops, eyeing them. She stared at him with recognition and smiled some before her smile faltered as she looked at Henry. She hopped down and landed with ease on the closed dumpster lid and hopped and landed on the ground to look at them with better closeness, smiling some at them.</p>
<p>“Uh. hello?”</p>
<p>She walks past them, glancing back once before disappearing around the corner.</p>
<p>Piper smiled some back at her, but said nothing as he walked forward, entering Roni’s before Henry could even get out the sticky note to confirm that this was the right place. </p>
<p>Inside, was empty for the time being, a woman with her back turned was cleaning out glasses for the customers that would fill the place soon enough. “Welcome to Roni’s, best burgers in town that haven’t made me sick yet.”</p>
<p>“And one that you’ll pay for before you run this time, right, Flight?” She countered, annoyance in her voice as she turned around to see the two, not expecting another man there. “Hello, are you with him or not?”</p>
<p>“Um,” Henry blinked confused and glared at Piper who tried to smile innocently. “We’re here because—”</p>
<p>“Can I have a drink, Roni? I woke up way to early and need some liquid wakeness.”</p>
<p>Roni rolls her eyes. “It’s your lucky day kid, whole bar’s half-off until midnight. But first, ID please.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got to… fine.” He pulls out his wallet, pulled out his ID and showed it to her with irritation. “Great to know I still look young, but I am sure you’re picking on me”</p>
<p>“Now, when would I ever do that?” She smiled, and poured him a sweet poison cocktail that he drank happily.</p>
<p>“Glad to see the place is holding up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, though I am still debating on burning this place down before the bitch that bought us out gets her hands on it.”</p>
<p>He scoffed. Henry was the one that sympathized some. “Selling?”</p>
<p>“Neighborhood’s changing by force from Belfray. She’s buying out everyone, now we’re mostly scattering.” She examined the two exhausted boys. “Looks like you have had it rough today to.”</p>
<p>Both recalled what Lucy had mentioned. That everyone was leaving, being separated from one another. “Imagine if I walked through that door and told you I was your son.” He began before drinking his coffee. All three chuckled some, the empty bar seeming to fill up with a more positive feeling than the cold emptiness it had before.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>Another Realm</b>
</p>
<p>Peter was still laughing after nearly ten minutes of Henry telling him how his motorcycle was stolen by Cinderella. “History repeats itself, if I recall that’s how Snow met the stick in the mud- I mean Charming.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, just because she nearly knocked me out doesn’t mean it’s love.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, tell that to every cliched love story I’d seen in your realm.” Peter was still grinning as the two walked, following the trail of the bike tires. </p>
<p>It had nearly been ten years since the two of them left Storybrooke and began a new adventure together, bodyguard and author turned into friends. Peter jumped up and lifted himself into the sky to get a better view, no longer bound to earth and magicless from the Enchanted Cuff. “Huh. It leads towards a castle if the path is right!” He called down to Henry, before some pain shot through his body from his heart that beat painfully. With a grit of his teeth, the boy glided down and quickly reached into his bag to pull out a canteen and drinking it’s contents with some grimace of disgust of the flavor he should’ve been used to. A green aura surrounding him, and the pain faded.</p>
<p>Henry was no longer shocked at the sight, nor was he ignorant at how much pain Pan may have been in. “When will you stop risking yourself?”</p>
<p>“When I die, laddie,” He snapped at Henry, and quickly sighed. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t use magic unless dire… but I need to fly.” Peter’s heart was not working right, it was rotting like Rumple’s had. Blackened, and, like the hourglass in Neverland, he was on borrowed time. The only reason he hadn’t dropped dead yet was Rumple giving him an enchanted canteen that helped heal him just enough so he didn’t die… but not enough to cure, never enough. At least it hadn’t run out yet.</p>
<p>“Your magic is killing you, and it’s getting worse.”</p>
<p>Peter rolls his eyes and walks on, ignoring the chastising as they approached the castle. “It will be night before we know it.” He answered, nailing in that he did not listen nor care that Henry was wasting his breath. He was Henry’s friend now, but at the same time, he felt like a starved animal with meat within his grasp, but it was blocked by an electric fence that he couldn’t rip past. Friends, and yet eternally mocked because his friend was the cure to his pain and death. Ten years, and yet he was still dying. Only this time, maybe dying to protect Henry. Who knows? Who cares?</p>
<p>Only when they arrived, did he break the angry silence again. “Go on after your princess, I need to wander. Remember, the portal opens at midnight.”</p>
<p>Henry watched Peter walk off back into the forested trees as he always did. Nothing much has changed since their first meeting. Only now he could understand more when it came to castles and places that was not Neverland’s jungle or anywhere with trees and wilderness. Peter was not a people person, much less with grown ups or in balls such as the one Henry was about to crash.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>Hyperion Heights</b>
</p>
<p>Henry took another drink of his coffee, Piper drank the last of his poisoned apple like it was water. Finally, a very frantic woman came inside, holding an all to familiar laptop. “Lucy is stealing computers now, so that’s new.”<br/>
“Never a dull moment,” Roni shrugs.</p>
<p>“In her defense, she’s really good and it and snuck away with it while we were in the room and-- and I can tell quickly that this is not at all what you wanted to hear so I’m going to shut up now and pretend it’s the apple talking… yep.” Peter slowly lowered his head under the lady’s growing glare. Roni gave him another glass with the look of: drink this and never talk again.</p>
<p>“You must be Henry,” She ignored Piper, probably one of the smartest decisions to make, and handed the laptop back. “I’m so sorry about all of this. I promise you, this won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>The stare was truly like a love at first sight. Roni and Piper left the two alone to walk to another area of the bar. “Speaking of ice breaks, I think I destroyed it.”</p>
<p>“Like a sledgehammer to a nut.”</p>
<p>“Gods why was I born with a mouth.” Piper shook his head as he drank the coconut rum. “All I do is dig a hole”</p>
<p>“Let’s blame the sweet poison apple cocktail, huh?” She smiled, but when Piper handed her a fifty did she stare, thinking he was drunk suddenly.</p>
<p>“For the burger I stole, sorry I had to eat and run but.” He sighs some, there was no excuse for stealing, was there, even if-</p>
<p>“You were starving and if you tell anyone this and I’ll really poison your drink, but I can’t turn down someone down on their luck sometimes. But thanks”</p>
<p>“Aww, Roni, now look who’s gone soft. You know you love me.” He teased her, feeling much more comfortable here than he had coming into Hyperion Heights. It was oddly nostalgic, like another life that felt strangely welcoming.</p>
<p>“On second thought, I’m poisoning your drink, you’ll just least expect it.” She smirked evilly.</p>
<p>The change in the wind shifted suddenly as some woman that clearly did not fit into the area, waltzed in like she owned the place and began talking with words that brought fire in Piper’s chest.<br/>
“In this world, the real world, people get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Tch, like you would know,” Piper scoffed and when she turned, she had the look, the look of expecting him to bow his head and apologize. He stood up from his chair and glared at her. “You come in her, acting like someone worth something, when really all I see is if you broke a nail, you’d cry. You talk down to complete strangers… you, madam, deserve all that is coming to you”</p>
<p>She looked at him in disgust as he looked back her, not finished, not backing down, and clearly the rum bringing in some liquid confidence. “Get. Out.” There was something in his voice, something ancient and commanding that even she seemed to notice. She left without a word and Piper shook his head, angry and looked at Roni. “I am not sorry for what I said. If this gets you in trouble, then I am very sorry for putting you in harms way.” He looks down, almost ashamed at what he said because of what Belfray could do to Roni, to Jacinda, while they got off scot-free.</p>
<p>“You said what everyone has been whispering, in very PG tones.”</p>
<p>“Still, be that as it may…”</p>
<p>The warmth and nostalgia had died and the awkward silence followed. They got the laptop, the could go home, yet there was a pull to stay suddenly. Piper’s heart ached with now guilt. But he also remembered Weaver, gods Balfrey could very well be a snitch and tell that man that Piper was here, if he didn’t know already. </p>
<p>Well, again, fate will continue on her own fickle bitchness, when Piper finally agreed that he was a little to under the influence to drive himself, they walked outside to find his car still there while Henry’s car was long gone. “Huh.. they took the less stylish car. Right by a police station to”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Piper.”<br/>
Meanwhile, on another side of town, Tilly was running down the stairs and knocked on a dark door. “I need to see Weaver.”</p>
<p>Inside was much less inviting than Roni’s and much more dangerous, given how there was a garbage can full of icy water and a man holding down another man’s head under the water who was struggling for air.</p>
<p>“Someone to see you Weaver.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“There’s someone new in town, and Piper Flight has come back, just thought you’d want to know.” Tilly replied, not batting an eye to Weaver nearly drowning a man before her eyes.</p>
<p>Weaver’s head turns to her, his expression unreadable.</p>
<p>The two men were never going to get out of this town, were they? He was already convinced that his own car wouldn’t even start. It was becoming to much like Henry’s book where the Storybrooke characters couldn’t leave the town.<br/>
And the cops were as useless as ever with stolen cars-- until-</p>
<p>“Piper Flight, never thought I’d see you in this town again,” came the next familiar voice of Rogers.</p>
<p>“And I swear I’ll be out of your hair as soon as we get my roommate’s car back, eagle scout.” He rolls his eyes, and of course Henry was giving that familiar annoyed look. </p>
<p>Paperwork, paperwork and paperwork. </p>
<p>And here Lucy was again, and continuous arguments on who was right until Henry broke his sad past to her. Piper’s head looks down. Lucy so much believed she was his daughter, that his memories were cursed. He looks at Lucy as Henry walked away. “I wish that what we have are just cursed memories. Keep believing, Lucy, let no one tell you to ever stop.” He smiles weakly down at her and decided to go back to Roni’s over following Henry, leaving him a text on where he was.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Henry got his car back and did something to Jacinda. "What did you do in this town, Piper, you've been on edge since we got here, you've lashed out, and Rogers knows you by name."</p>
<p>"It's... complicated--"</p>
<p>"Uncomplicate it right now."</p>
<p>"... I'm, I've done bad here, I admit. I've changed, I swear. I paid my prices in that station, I've turned over a new leaf. The reason I'm so on edge here is because the one who basically raised me is here still to, and if he finds me..." He shudders in fear. </p>
<p>"Can't you just pay him back?"</p>
<p>"Pay- you're mad, Henry. I can't pay Weaver back or say I'm sorry and he shrugs it off! He does very bad things to those that cross him."</p>
<p>"Piper, what the hell did you do?"</p>
<p>"What I always do. He knows I'm here, you know? Tilly will tell him she saw me."</p>
<p>"Tilly?"</p>
<p>"The girl with blonde hair." He looks down. "She's one of his informants as I was, I know the look to well."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>Another Realm</b>
</p>
<p>There was never a dull moment with Henry Mills it seems. </p>
<p>Peter left for an hour minimum to just sit in a tree and think, next thing he was hearing and seeing Henry riding on a horse through the woods. Lifting himself up some, the boy kicked off the thick branch and flew after Henry. “Do I want to even ask?”</p>
<p>“Go to the spot where I broke her wagon!”</p>
<p>Peter, hearing the order and urgency, nods without another word and flew ahead faster than horse or bike and landing on another tree branch, looking around to see no one until Henry approached. “She’s not here, laddie.”<br/>
“Yeah I know, it was crazy to think she’d come.”</p>
<p>Peter looked down at him, taking another drink of the canteen, ignoring the biting taste and the pain. Both their phones vibrating the midnight alarm, and on cue, the portal to Storybrooke opened. Peter almost would dare say he missed the place, almost. “I can almost smell granny’s hot cocoa and feel her arrows already.” He smiled, trying to make a little lighthearted joke as he walked forward, only noticing a few steps in that he didn’t hear Henry’s footsteps or him at all. When he turned, he saw Henry rummaging through the floors and finding a glass slipper. </p>
<p>“You aren’t coming with me, are you?”</p>
<p>“You can go, Pan, Operation Glass Slipper is a go.”</p>
<p>Peter looked towards the portal, the smells of Storybrooke’s forest smells coming in. Henry turned around and the portal closed, he didn’t expect to hear the boy repeat him. “Operation Glass Slipper is a go. Also, if I returned alone, Your moms, dad, and my son would destroy me before I even explained so, yep, I’m safer with you, plus you’d miss me to much.”</p>
<p>“Like a mosquito in my ear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>